The present disclosure relates to a vehicle power supply device.
In the field of power supply devices for vehicles, a backup system is known that maintains a power supply to a load by performing the power supply from an auxiliary power supply when a failure and the like occurs in the main power supply. For example, the power supply system disclosed in JP 2013-176197 is configured such that the main power supply and a backup load are electrically connected through the power supply device. The backup load requires continual operation even when an abnormality such as a reduction in the voltage of the main power supply or a failure occurs. This system is configured so that power is continuously supplied to the backup load from the power supply device even when the main power supply has an abnormality.